I'm just a outcasted copy
by SpinningMelody
Summary: Saya is just a copy in the Sohma family, when she was born she was cursed under the sign of the rabbit like another member. So she was marked as an outcast. But what happens when she gets to experience public school and meets the true zodiac members.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Wanting a normal life

Hey everyone, so this idea for the story randomly came to me one day so I'm deciding to write it all down. So this story takes place towards almost near the end of the manga. So I hope that whoever reads this will like my story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket or any characters mentioned besides Saya.

* * *

"Public school?"

Both of Saya's parents spoke as they placed there morning papers down, the young female nodded her head. Her mother sighed pinching the bridge of her nose knowing that one day her daughter would have asked about going to school were other _"normal"_ children went but why now when she was going to be graduating next year. You see, Saya isn't a normal teenage girl. She is cursed as a Sohma under the sign of the rabbit though she was just a random double since there was already one in the family so she was outcasted. Her mother sipped her coffee eyeing her only child speaking in an annoyed voice.

"Why in the world do you want to go to public school now Saya, are your expensive tutors not enough to teach you anymore?"

"I think it would do Saya well dear, it could give her some social experience and finally make some friends."

Her father chimed in, he always wanted the best for Saya and it seemed out of both of her parents he was the one who truly loved her insted of thinking of her as an outcast. Saya batted her long eyelashes giving her mother a puppy dog look with her bright honey colored optics, eventually her mother sighed in defeat nodding as she couldn't believe what she was about to do hoping it just wouldn't end in a big mess down the road.

"Fine Saya, tomorrow your father will take you to Kaibara high and get you registered so you can start going to public school."

The blonde haired female hugged her mother as she smiled at her father as she couldn't believe that her parents let alone her mother would let her experience life as a semi normal teenage girl, her father smiled back to his daughter while her mother still showed no emotion. As soon she Saya ran upstairs to do what she did when she had an over fill of excitement played her violin.

"You could show more emotion to Saya dear, it's like you almost dislike your own daughter."

"I would rather not show happiness for something that could jeopardize a family secret. And dislike? I'm just ashamed to have a copy of another family member's child."

Her mother spat, resuming back to her paper. Saya's father sighed shaking his head as he looked up the stairs once he heard Saya playing her violin that's majestic melody that slowly flooded downstairs, he smiled as he didn't care if his child was a copy he just only cared about his daughter's true happiness.

* * *

"Saya are you about ready yet?"

Her father called from downstairs, it was around noon and they needed to leave quickly. Saya looked at her reflection in the mirror, her mother had went to the school getting her uniform early that morning witch was a white short sleeve sailor shirt and a navy blue skirt that went to her knees. Her long blonde hair she pulled up into high pigtails as she smiled walking down the stairs. Her father smiled softly as they headed out, they luckily lived so close to the school they could just walk; Saya eventually looked up to her father chewing on her lower lip.

"I'm kind of nervous papa, I mean what if some kid bumps into me and I transform?"

Her father's dark optics looked down to his daughters worried expression as he gave a reassuring smile letting her know that nothing like that was going to happen; and that she should just be careful and not to run around.

"Alright papa, I will behave as best as I can."

"That's my girl."

Saya let out a small giggle as they finally made it to the large white school, Saya gulped loudly as now her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She was quite nervous as her father looked to her asking if she was ready, looking to him she gave a determined nod as she couldn't pass up on a chance to try and be normal for once in her life; as the two walked into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New student

"Ah so your Saya, it's a pleasure to have you be joining us at our school."

The principle spoke in a jolly voice, Saya nodded as she had a habit of becoming a tad bit shy around new people though it could also have been that she was just too nervous to talk. Her father and the principle kept speaking until a female in her late thirties walked in, she had a medium bob cut and had hazelnut colored hair with glimmering green eyes. Almost like a gem.

"Ah Saya, this is your homeroom teacher. Miss. Riza. She will guide you through the school and take you to your classroom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Saya lightly spoke as she stood up bowing to her teacher, she didn't know if she was supposed to since she had to when she saw all of her tutors back in homeschool. Riza laughed as she kept a smile on her porcelain face reassuring her that it was a pleasure as well.

"Well shall we begin our tour Miss. Sohma?"

"Alright."

She waved to her father telling him goodbye as Saya left, her father still speaking to the principle. The teacher showed Saya were everything was and letting her know what was also off limits for students, as after what felt like hours they arrived at class 2-3 the classroom that would be Saya's new class.

"And this is where your classroom shall be, since you haven't been in public school before from what your mother told us you stay in this classroom for the entire day besides for lunch and each teacher for that class will come in here. Okay?"

The blonde nodded at the teacher as the two of them walked into the class full of students as she felt herself becoming nervous once more, the teacher turned to the class as she smiled writing Saya's name on the black board.

"Attention everyone, this is Saya Sohma. She is going to be new to our class and is new to public school so please I hope you all will show her kindness."

Saya bowed to everyone her small petite body almost shook some as she could feel everyone's eyes on her, though in the back corner there was a certain blonde haired male who looked amazed to know that there was a new Sohma he had never heard about in school, and he wondered why he had never heard about her before from any of the family members.

"There's an empty seat in the back next to Momiji."

The blonde walked to her new spot that was next to the large school window, as she sat down she felt his eyes still on her every once in a while during the class. She tried as hard as she could to focus on the lesson but it was kind of hard when someone wouldn't stop looking at you, Saya eventually let her eyes meet his as the moment there eyes locked her mouth opened some; he was like a mirror image of her except he was a male and she was a female.

**{Momiji's POV}**  
Momiji had been sitting in class hearing some girls chatter among their friends at his new growth spurt, it amazed everyone that over vacation he was no longer as short as an elementary student. The blonde started out the window in thought that soon was snapped from him once the teacher walked in introducing a new student as her last name caught him quite off guard.

_"This is Saya Sohma."_

The teachers words replayed in his head, he didn't know anything about another Sohma entering the school from anyone within the main house, he wondered if maybe Yuki or Kyo would know anything about her. He kept looking at her throughout the class trying to get a glimpse of her face through her long blonde pig tails; he wondered if he got a glimpse of her face he could recognize her. Class was about over he finally locked eyes with her as he was about surprised as she was since they looked like they could be twins though he knew they weren't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The truth

The school bell jolted Saya from staring at the male, she breathed to herself trying to compose herself, her eyes closed for a moment as she wondered just why in the world was there someone who looked just like her; it wasn't like she had a twin or anything like that. As her eyes fluttered open slowly she saw the boy known as Momiji standing in front of her.

"Hi there, my names Momiji."

"I-I'm Saya, its really nice meeting you Momiji."

"Want to come have lunch with me?"

"Umm sure, thank you."

As she smiled lightly to him, she was amazed that someone had just come and spoke to her let alone asked her if she wanted to have lunch. The two of them walked through the hallway as Saya was extra careful to not hit anyone as Momiji had a big smile on his face as she heard a few students whisper.

_"Hey who's that with Momiji?"_

_"They look identical; do you think they are siblings?"_

_"Got to be twins."_

Saya did her best to ignore the words as she looked over to Momiji who looked like he was not even caring about what was being said as he was humming. He soon pulled on her arm as he started to skip as if he was a child. She giggled skipping with him until they made it up to the roof where he waved to a group of three people.

"Tohru."

He called in a cheery voice running from Saya, the long haired brunette smiled to him before noticing Saya. The girl walked over slowly her head was down resorting back to her shy nature as Momiji kind of figured she was a shy person as he chimed in.

"This is Saya she's a new student in my class so I offered here to come up here and have lunch with us."

Saya nodded as the other girl nodded smiling as her closed her eyes introducing herself as Tohru Honda and that the two boys were Yuki and Kyo Sohma. Saya eyes grew some as she heard the last name for the two boys were the same her's she was silent for a moment as the orange haired boy spoke out.

"What, does she talk?"

"Kyo that wasn't really nice to say."

Momiji looked to him; Kyo didn't say anything as he didn't care if it was mean. Saya shook her head as she looked up slowly catching the trio off guard by her looks. Tohru was the most surprised thinking she was seeing two Momiji's before her though one had long hair.

"I just, my last name is also Sohma as well."

"Haha it's like were twins."

Momiji giggled, Saya nodded at his statement as she agreed though she still found it strange. The purpled hair male named Yuki was amazed as much as Tohru.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Saya."

"Y-yes it's very nice to meet you Yuki, and everyone else to."

Saya smiled letting herself open up a little bit more, So the group eventually sat down and ate lunch and talked about random things, eventually Tohru asked some questions about Saya that made her sort of clam up as Tohru bowed her head over and over apologizing for making her feel uncomfortable as the blonde just shook her head saying it was alright. Lunch was soon ending as Momiji had gone ahead with Tohru and Kyo to throw the mess away and return to class so she was left alone with Yuki as she bowed.

"Umm thank you very much for allowing me to sit with you guys today for lunch."

"Oh its alright, no need to thank me. But I was wondering if I could ask you a question Saya."

"Umm alright, what is it?"

"Mind coming home with me after school, I think there's something you need to know."

Something to know? She wondered what he meant about that but she agreed to his request anyways, she smiled before running down the stairs to her class as didn't want to be up there anymore now.

* * *

"What Saya is going to Yuki's? I want to go to!"

Momiji whined as class was over, Tohru was just smiling and Kyo was starting to get annoyed by his whining, Saya still was refusing to make any eye contact with Yuki since he asked the request as she was scared something bad was going to happen to her while she was there.

"Stop your whining Momiji!"

"I don't mind having Momiji coming over, do you Yuki?"

"I guess there would be nothing wrong with it."

Momiji jumped in the air giggling as they all soon headed off, Saya wondered if Tohru was related to them since she figured out already that she lived with Yuki and also Kyo. She looked around the wooded area as she wondered what kind of place she would be heading to so far out in the woods. They soon eventually came to a medium sized traditional Japanese style home, Saya thought it was amazing since she didn't know people still built there houses like this anymore. As they walked into the home a older gentlemen in his late thirties maybe wearing a greyish kimono with black hair strolled to the entrance.

"Ah, I was wondering when you three were coming home. An hello there Momiji."

"We brought a guest with us today."

Yuki pointed behind him to the blonde that was bent over taking her shoes off, Shigure grew a small smirk that soon vanished by Kyo calling him a pervert.

"My, is this a friend of yours?"

"We just met her today; well Momiji introduced us to her."

"Yep she's a new student here."

Momiji chimed in, Saya soon got her shoes off putting them so no one would trip as she looked up to the conversation as she was about to introduce herself before Shigure cut her in his expression going blank.

"It's Saya."

"You know her?"

"Yes Tohru, all of us older Sohma's know about her unlike all the young ones."

Saya blinked as she didn't understand what was going on, how this guy knew about her but she didn't know his name. Shigure took notice on the girl's confusion as he sighed as he figured that her parents would keep something like this from her as he gestured them all into another room. As they sat around the table Saya sat next to Momiji as for some reason she felt comfortable near him. Kyo spoke resting his arm on the table.

"Mind telling us all about how the hell you know this girl?"

"Well as you know us Sohma's are cursed under the Chinese zodiac that's already been complete right? Well naturally there shouldn't have been any more members after Momiji was born since he is the youngest. But Saya was an exception, you see Saya originally wasn't supposed to be born from what Hitori spoke but somehow the baby was alive and her parents kept her and when she was born she looked just like Momiji an mirror image, down to the exact point where she transformed into a rabbit."

Saya sat there listening to this information; she wondered why her parents had never told her about this. She could understand her mother never telling her something like this but her father. She thought he loved her enough to tell her something like this. It even made since to her now why no family ever visited them or came by on holidays or birthdays, the young blondes eyes began to water as she lightly spoke.

"So I'm a copy and that's why mama and papa said I had no family."

"Yes."

Shigure spoke closing his eyes, his voice hinted sadness for the female, it was instructed after her birth that her parents would move from the main estate and lives away from the Sohma family. Tohru was in light tears about the sad story since she felt that the Sohma's had a lot of pain in their lives because of the zodiac curse, and she had more determination now to break their curse. Momiji looked to Saya that was now crying, he felt bad for her knowing that since she was his double she had all this pain done to her as he took ahold of her hand as he smiled sweetly to her witch caused Saya's eyes to grow looking up to him.

"Even if Saya's my double she's still my friend no matter what."

The girls cheeks pinked a little hearing him say that as she smiled softly letting her eyes close some as she was happy that her first friend wasn't going to leave her and would still be her friend no matter what.

"Thank you Momiji."


End file.
